


Forever

by SunshineandCoffee



Series: Solangelo Forever! [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Leather Jackets, M/M, Paintball, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineandCoffee/pseuds/SunshineandCoffee
Summary: Nico gets a makeover, Will is adorable and a little jealous , there's some slow dancing and they finally know they're better together.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm here again with another Solangelo surprise. This one's a little angsty, and very fluffy at the same time.
> 
> I'm still a little overwhelmed with the response the first two works in this series got. Thank you so much for loving these two as much as I do. 
> 
> When I started writing here, I just wanted to share some sunshine. But, all those of you who have read, left kudos and commented on these stories have made me smile more times than I can count. So, I just want to say that I'm really grateful and really happy. 
> 
> And I hope after reading this, you'll be happy too.

Nico didn’t know why he did this to himself. There was no way he could win a paintball battle against Piper. She was the queen of paintball.

Yet, here he was. Piper had challenged him to a game and he had said yes. What he didn’t realise was that Piper didn't play unless the stakes were high.

So, when he lost, she smirked and said, “Ready for a makeover, Di Angelo?”. Nico could feel the air leave his lungs as if he’d been punched really hard. No, Nico Di Angelo didn’t do makeovers.

He had seen Piper give makeovers to Jason, Percy, Annabeth and almost every one of his friends. She could make you look like a model. But, he didn’t think he was cut out for those sort of glamorous things.

He just picked a random pair of jeans and the first shirt he laid his hands on every morning. They were all black anyway. It didn't matter. Going about dressed up as a male Barbie would ruin his reputation.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, though, Piper had already grabbed him by the arm and dumped him in her car.

“We’re going shopping!”, she squealed in a sing-song voice. How could this woman who sounded like a little kid on sugar rush shove people who were taller than her? Nico couldn’t tell.

He groaned and put his face in hands as Piper revved up the engine and sped away towards the mall.  
It was going to be a long day.

Will looked around him. He couldn’t see Nico. They hadn’t really talked at all this week. He wondered if something was wrong. Nico’s half-smiles and adorable scowls made his day. He missed them already.

There was something about that guy that made Will want to dance in circles, to yell for joy, to smile wider than his mouth would let him. Oh no, he had it really, really bad.

Just when he thought Nico wasn’t coming, someone walked through the door. Will didn’t look up. Will could make out that the person wasn’t wearing black. It couldn’t be Nico.

He was glancing at his notes from the previous class when he heard a small voice say, “Hey.”

He looked up. And he forgot how to breathe.  
Nico Di Angelo in a light blue button-up was a daydream. Was it really Nico?

Yes, said the dark brown eyes. Yes, said the messy black hair. Yes, said that infuriatingly cute half-smile.

It took a while for him to be able to form sentences.

Was this guy trying to kill him? He was sure he would die blushing if Nico kept smiling at him like that.

He was amazed by how the light tones made Nico’s chocolate brown eyes look like they were twinkling. They were enough to make him melt on the spot.

But, not before he appreciated Nico Di Angelo’s cheekbones. He had always admired from afar how chiselled Nico’s features were. But, right now, up close, he felt the full force of the magnetism that had been building up since the last few months.

He realised how much Nico’s presence affected him and it was staggering. He could see Nico waving a hand in front of his face.

“Earth to, Sunshine!”

Everything about this guy was so captivating, it was really unfair.

Will blinked a couple of times to clear his head. He had to be capable of having a normal conversation with his “friend” (They were just friends, okay? At least for now.)

“Hi Nico! I was thinking about you- I mean about how we haven’t seen each other at all this week.”, Will said, his words tumbling over each other.

“Yeah, that’s why I wanted to sit with you in class today. I’m glad I managed to make it in time for class. You should be proud.”, and with that, Nico sent him a wink.

A wink. Because that’s what he needed right now. Cute guys sending him winks.

“Um...Will...”, Nico said, breaking into his train of thought.  
“Could you scoot a little?”

Will Solace, you'd better pull yourself together.

“Yeah, sure.”, Will tried to say nonchalantly.

Just as Nico settled down beside Will, Mr. Brunner walked into class.

And Will was forced to redirect his thoughts towards Art History.

But, the thing with a work of art was that up close, it could be very distracting. And you could pay attention to only one of those at a time.

Will was extremely annoyed. Lou Ellen (one of his two obnoxious best friends) had called the night before to ask him to meet her at their usual coffee shop at 2. Since his classes ended early that day, Will had agreed.

But now, he was seriously rethinking his decision. It was 2:45. How could anyone be 45 minutes late? Except this wasn't the first time Lou Ellen was very late.

Will sighed. He loved his best friends. But sometimes they got really annoying. Read always.

Will sighed.

He looked around the café to see if he could spot something interesting or could at least find a familiar face.

And yes, the gods heard his prayers.

Nico was sitting a few tables away with a girl who had curly brown hair and a tinkling laugh. They seemed really close.

Then, Will witnessed a miracle. Nico was laughing at something the girl had said. Yes, a full, loud laugh with crinkly eyes and everything.

Will was done for.

Then, his brain shifted into overdrive. Who was this girl? What was she doing with Nico?

You’re sick, Will. It's his life. He can decide who he wants to spend time with.

Was he really jealous? He had had crushes before and one really serious relationship as well. But, this was the first time he was reacting like that. He really needed to get a hold on himself.

Nico had never explicitly told him that he was gay. For all Will new, he could be bi. And Will wouldn’t let their friendship take a beating just because his emotions were running wild. He wanted to be as supportive as possible. He really cared about Nico and did not, at any cost, want to hurt him.

Just as the storm in his brain had begun to calm down, Nico and the girl got up and started moving towards the counter. Which also meant that they could now see Will.

Will panicked a little, but then he brushed it off. He could handle this if he could handle a drunk Cecil and an angry Lou Ellen.

Nico smiled and waved when he spotted Will. He was wearing black again. But, no matter what he wore, he always made those hyperactive butterflies flutter in Will’s stomach.

Will smiled back and motioned for Nico to come over. The girl said something to Nico that made him blush and then she pushed him towards Will’s table.

“Hi, Nico!”, Will said, smiling brightly at Nico.

“Hi, Will! This is Hazel.”, pointing at Hazel.

“Hey, I’ve never seen you with Nico before.”

“Yeah, that's because my brother doesn’t think it’s necessary to introduce me to his friends.”, Hazel quipped, giving Will a knowing smile.

Brother? What?! So, this was Nico’s little sister! Wow!  
While Will was busy swallowing this important bit of information, Nico was blushing really hard.

Will decided to put him out of his misery.  
“Oh, so you’re Nico’s little sister. He talks about you all the time.”

Nico gaped at him because he had never mentioned a little sister and Will just smiled softly at his adorable expression.

“Oh, did he now?”, Hazel shot back, and Will had a feeling she could see right through his made-up story.

“Hazel, don’t you have to see Frank today? I think we should go.”, Nico said, in a cute, high, clearly flustered voice.

Hazel waved him goodbye and Nico pushed her towards the door, glancing at Will to mouth a quick “Thank you”.

“Well, well, well. Who was the hot guy in all black. I want details. Now.”, a voice that was unmistakeably Lou Ellen’s gushed from Will’s right.

Will groaned, burying his face in his hands.

He needed some saving now.

Nico hated parties. They reeked of alcohol, vibrated with loud, subpar music and brought more teenagers in one place than Nico wanted to meet in a lifetime. Long story short, parties were not his thing.

So, when his friends told him that he had to go with them to this party today, because it would be super fun, he obviously refused.

But, Piper threatened to pick him up and dump him in the car like last time if he didn’t get dressed soon. And Nico was a little scared. He had a reputation to maintain. He couldn’t let people see him being thrown into a car against his will more than once.

So, he chose the dignified way. He complied. Not without being grumpy and throwing in a snarky comment every 2 minutes though.

He threw on jeans and t-shirt and almost forgot about his black leather jacket. Almost.

As he walked into the room, he could see that the party was loud and obnoxious, just like he'd expected.

Then, suddenly, he spotted a familiar mop of bright blond hair and before he could think he was tapping Will’s shoulder and looking into a pair of really blue eyes that crinkled around the edges when they met his.

This guy was going to kill him. He had almost managed to do it too many times already.

Will looked like a supermodel in his white button down shirt and his dimples suddenly seemed deeper than before. He was saying something but Nico couldn’t process so much information because his brain got really muddled around Will.

“I didn’t get you.”, he said. Smooth Di Angelo. Way to make conversation.

Will just laughed that happy laugh of his (which didn’t help Nico) , leaned in (which also didn’t help of course!) and whispered in Nico’s ear, “I didn't expect to see you here. But I’m glad I did.”

Will Solace was glad to see him?! Why did he even care? Nico was just another guy at the University. But that was what made Will Will. He cared.

Then suddenly, he could see Piper throwing him an excited look before walking over to the DJ for the night. What was she up to now?

Before he could think about anything else, though, Will had pulled him along to introduce him to his best friends, Cecil and Lou Ellen. Nico liked Lou Ellen the moment he saw her. Cecil reminded him too much of Leo. He didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad one.

Suddenly, the room went dead silent as the lighting went from bright and almost dizzying to a soft shade of yellow that made Will’s hair shine and Nico’s eyes twinkle.

And then came the unmistakeable intro of “Halo”, one of the few romantic songs on Nico’s playlist.

Will’s smile got wider (How, Nico didn’t know) and his eyes shone bluer than before. He held his hand out to Nico.

Nico almost stopped breathing.

“Dance with me...”, Will said, making it sound like the most important question he'd ever asked. His voice was soft and his smile even softer. He had a hopeful look in his eyes that made Nico weak in the knees.

As if Nico could say no to that.

Nico took Will’s hand and said with one of his signature half-smiles, “But I’m leading”.

Will pretended to frown, but continued to lead Nico to the only empty corner in the room.

Nico had a firm but gentle grip and a natural rhythm to his movements. He was definitely one of those born dancers.

Will, on the other hand, was no dancer. But he lip-synced throughout the song and kept looking at Nico with smiling eyes. And Nico could tell that he meant every word.

He didn’t mind the few times Will stepped on his toes. In fact, it just made Will that much more adorable.

They could both be silly, crazy, awkward and sometimes, even jealous. But, together, they were perfect.

Right there, leading Will through their favourite song, Nico felt like the happiest person alive. And Will felt the same way.

Later that night, when Will walked him home just so that he could spend more time with Nico when, in fact, his house was in the opposite direction, Nico knew he loved this guy with stars in his eyes and sunshine in his hair.

And when Will waved him goodbye and started to walk away, only to turn around and give him a quick peck on the cheek while blushing furiously the whole time, Nico knew that this was his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope that made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. 
> 
> The song is "Halo" by Beyoncé and I just felt it was perfect for these two.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> Much love,  
> SunshineandCoffee:)


End file.
